


Do You Feel What I Feel?

by brucebannerfangirl



Series: Undertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Guilt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Other, fic request, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucebannerfangirl/pseuds/brucebannerfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sansby fic request by an Anon on Tumblr based off the song Bill & Annie by: Chuck Brodsky.<br/>I recommend giving it a listen to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Feel What I Feel?

Snowdin hadn’t changed at all while Sans had been away. The snow crunched reminiscently under his feet as he approached the old diner that was a beacon of warm hospitality in the frozen part of the underground. The small skeleton stood in front of Grillby’s, taking in the sight of the building that held so many memories. He took a deep breath and braced himself as he opened the large wooden door to the diner.

 

The bell jingled cheerily as the door pushed past it, alerting the bar tender of a new arrival. Sans kicked the snow from the bottom of his shoes on the little welcome mat before looking across the room to the bar. It was rather late in the night, just as Sans had planned for it to be. Only the two monsters occupied the dimly lit diner.

 

“Sans...” Grillby spoke, his flames flickered sporadically in surprise. The fire monster's shoulder relaxed as he set down the glass he was drying. He gestured toward the bar stool the skeleton had claimed as his own when he used to frequent his diner all those years ago.

 

Sans grinned and approached the bar, sliding comfortably onto his old stool. It was still as comfortable as he remembered. Once he was comfy in his seat, he leaned against the counter, resting his cheek on his hand as he watched the sentient fire watch him.

 

“It's been a minute, hasn't it Grillby.” Sans said softly, breaking the silence that had settled over the room.

 

Grillby leaned his hip against the bar and rested his elbow on the counter. “It's been almost fifteen years.”

 

Sans let our an airy laugh. “I've been meaning to visit, but man, time sure flies, huh?”

 

“I suppose.” He replied. “But it seemed to move much faster while you were around.”

 

A blush bloomed over Sans' cheek. “Geez, Gillby, subtle much?” He laughed it off. Sans looked down his hands, Grillby's only a few inches away. A small silver band was wrapped around his ring finger. It brought sorrowful memories up to the surface of his mind. “How are you handling things? The last time I saw you was at...”

 

“I'm managing well.” Grillby said softly, his flames moving slowly as he too remember the last time they saw each other. “It's been almost fifteen years...” The fire monster cleared his throat and slowly moved his hand towards Sans. His fiery finger tips brushed against Sans' ice cold phalanges, making a soft sizzle as the extremes of temperatures collided. “I've missed you, Sans.”

 

Sans jerked his fingers back, a rush of shame surged through him. The last night they spent together before he left was, in few words, a shameful display of repressed affection. “Grillby… I…” Sans looked up Grillby, his chest suddenly feeling tight. “We can't…”

 

“Sans,” Grillby murmured, picking up Sans' hand tenderly, lovingly, “do you feel what I feel?”

 

Sans pulled away, stumbling off his stool. “That's not fair, Grillby!” He shouted, tears suddenly brimming his eyes. “Do know the guilt I felt? She was my friend Grillby! She was my friend and what we did… We shouldn't have done that!”

 

“But we did, Sans!” Grillby shouted back, his flames roaring and waving passionately. He moved from behind the bar and approached Sans, backing the smaller monster against one of the tables. He put his arms out so that Sans had no where to run, not that Grillby wouldn't let him. “Stop running from this, Sans. Stop running from me.” He said, tenderly taking a hand to rest on Sans' cheek.

 

Sans leaned into the touch, breaking out into a sob. The two said nothing for a while, just holding onto each other as if they were going to dissolve into nothing. Sans was the first to pull away, which saddened Grillby. “I wish we hadn't met the way we did...”

 

“Sans…” Grillby said but was didn't continue as Sans went on.

 

“But I'm happy that we did.” Sans rubbed his eyes and tried to regain his composure. “Sorry for taking so long to see you.”

 

Grillby wrapped his arms around Sans again. “It was worth the wait.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. It's a little on the short side, I apologize but maybe if I get the motivation I may add onto it. No promises though.


End file.
